borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Double Pack for DLC3
Following the recent addition of DLC4 and announcement of the GoTY edition release on the 12th, has anyone else wondered if GearBox will release a second "Double Pack" for those individuals (myself included) that purchased physical copies of the original game and the Dr. Ned / Moxxi's double pack? It was my understanding that the Dr. Ned / Moxxi double pack was released for people that preferred physical copies of their games, even though they were still limited to the same 5 installs as everyone else. I began playing shortly before the realease of the double pack and have a relatively poor internet connection, so when the double pack hit retail stores, I was glad to purchase it. Unfortunately, I, like many, suffer from the need to have a "full set" of anything that warrants it, and so I have yet to purchase Knoxx or Robolution in the hopes of a second double pack being announced. Has there been any word as to whether or not this will happen, or will I be forced to decide whether to save $30 and purchase the last two DLC's online, or save download time and drop another $50 dollars on the GoTY edition? - Xaevian 16:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The GOTY version only comes with download keys for the DLCs. Laserrobotics (talk) 16:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i would be most impressed if gearbox/2k released another double dlc disc. it would please many Borderlands consumers (as we are referred to by adamf now). sadly with capital focused on Duke i dont see them seeing a profit in pleasing consumers. im surprised they are including a paper map with the profit margin so narrow. however if you have to repackage for the tokens/chittys, then why not throw in a foldout Map'o'Pandora. 10-10-10 Currently, there are no plans for doing a hardcopy of DLC's 3&4. As mentioned above, the GOTY is only download tokens (http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Game_of_the_Year), so your best bet is pretty much just downloading it. I too was hoping for a hardcopy for the last 2 dlc's as I have no reliable internet connection to download or play online, so those like myself are out of luck. Wait... you have to pay $30 for the last two DLC's? I thought they were $10 each... Midiland95 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Each DLC is only $10 each, but the GoTY edition is $50 for everything, so if I were to purchase it for hard copy CD's of the last two DLC's, it would have been an additional $30 to the $20 for the last two DLC's, but since they're download tokens anyway, it looks like I will purchasing them online...likely tonight. (Sorry for the confusion.) - Xaevian 19:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::the only confusion i can see, Xavy, is that generated by not advertis/zing that the game is _'not'_ a hard disc copy. i almost bought it on reflex but found out it is the same disc i already own plus some bits of paper. $50 for a map too steep for the mad scientist's budget (what with FNV, BlackOps, and Portal 2 coming). 10-10-10 I'm sure that at some point there will be a "Complete Collection" Edition. EA has done that with several of it's major titles. One more trip to the cash well. It'll probably come with a rubber Skag vomit or some such novelty. -- MeMadeIt 02:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) That would be very great fave aside from the suggested "rubber Skag vomit" however "...or some such novelty" is approvable i.e. a novelty shield or class mod. Donkeyspit 11:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC)